


无处可逃

by LMMoonshine



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Daily life of stupid DK, M/M, OOC warning, Strange magic item, Student AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22707562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMMoonshine/pseuds/LMMoonshine
Summary: 阿尔弗雷德想知道他能不能再有一次机会。
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 29





	无处可逃

**Author's Note:**

> -冷战组，W学院男子高中生  
> -露米，人设，情人节快乐  
> -[神仙漫画]的延续  
> -个人幻想，仅OOC属于我

阿尔弗雷德·琼斯，一个三观笔直的当代优秀少年，W学院唯一的英雄（自称），怎么也没有想到，自己能有翻车的一天。

这就是亚瑟再三警告他别惹伊万的原因吗？

他现在知道了，所以能不能再给一次机会。

可是眼前的北极熊刚刚驳回了他的提议。

双臂被死死束缚在身侧，小腿肚紧绷着，那人冰凉的指尖顺着裤脚的缝隙钻了进来，在敏感的脚踝骨上摩擦，迫使他不由地蜷缩起脚趾。

躺着的地方就是柔软的沙发，完全无法使力，只会陷入沙流般的海绵里，动弹不得。伊万抬着阿尔弗雷德的下半身，把自己卡入身下人的两腿之间。

伊万还是那副笑眯眯的表情。

阿尔弗雷德清楚地认识到，他，无处可逃。

救命啊——亚瑟——————

正在绝望地乞求他的老哥能早日发现自己的惨况，下巴就被人强行板正，正对上伊万含着委屈的眼睛。

“阿尔弗，怎么这个时候了，你还在发呆呢？”

什么时候了？他要被上的时候吗？不要啊——！

“我在想，你应该对我没有兴趣吧？”声线抑制不住地抖动。

“怎么会呢？”伊万提起阿尔弗雷德的领带从毛线背心下抽出来，“我一直对你，非常，非常有兴趣哦。”着重了兴的发音。

绸制的领带划过布料发出沙沙声，阿尔弗雷德的心也随之被一起抽离了，丝滑的料子流过指尖，淌到地面上，堆成一摊，直接宣告了他的死刑。

“学院的小英雄大人，别害怕呀。”那双鬼魅般行动的手摸上阿尔弗雷德的脸颊。指腹按压着耳后，感受着后者流露的情绪。

“我没有！”最骄傲的称号被明显用来羞辱他，下意识地反驳。

伊万笑了出来，甜美的微笑，就像往日浅笑着纵容阿尔弗雷德的幼稚挑衅。他压低腰身，与阿尔弗雷德鼻尖对着鼻尖，那汪碧蓝里，现在全然只有他一人的身影，除此以外，什么都没有。

“我喜欢你哦，阿尔弗。”说话人脸上飞起红霞，不看他的动作，还以为是恋人间真挚的爱语，“这是真话哦。”

“……什么？”突如其来的告白，完全没能跟上伊万的节奏，忽视了俩人间危险的距离。

“可是阿尔弗，一直在做让我伤心的事情呢。”用鼻子蹭着身下人脸颊上婴儿肥般的软肉，阿尔弗雷德受不了这种瘙痒，想往后退，只陷得更深。

“不可以原谅哦。”

阿尔弗雷德没机会去反驳伊万了，他被吻了个正找。

带着一股明显酒气的唇贴了上来，吮吸着他的唇瓣，对方的舌尖探了过来，想伸进去却被咬紧拒绝的牙关阻挡。然后下唇就被不轻不重地咬了一口，痛呼间就失去了防御。

“呜……”阿尔弗雷德硬挤出一声呜咽，伊万的笑意从喉咙后顺着震动传来。

那根进入口腔的灵舌舔舐着敏感的上颚，电流般的酥麻顺着细胞神经元窜上中枢，阿尔弗雷德用自己的舌尖推抵着对方，却被伊万缠住，强迫他与之共舞，直至抵达舌根，划过后牙槽。

阿尔弗雷德已经忘记可以用鼻子呼吸了，闭上了眼睛，全部的感觉都集中在这个过深的吻上，要不能呼吸了，挣扎的力气逐渐流失，无意识配合伊万的动作，交换着彼此的津液。

而伊万这边直接剥夺了阿尔弗雷德呼吸间所有的氧气，盯着他湿润的眼睛失去了光芒，反抗的力度消失，几近昏迷。

在最极限的时间结束了这个吻。

俩人交融的唾液连成一线，随着伊万的远离而扯断，从阿尔弗雷德红肿微张的唇边滑落，下唇的破皮在灯光下闪着晶亮的微光。

“呼吸啊，阿尔弗。”并没有直起腰，伊万亲昵地咬住阿尔弗雷德鼻尖，将身下人从窒息的噩梦中惊醒。

“哈……啊……”阿尔弗雷德大口地交换着新鲜空气，他刚刚从死亡边缘游走过来了，差点死于一个吻！

好吧，这个死亡之吻是伊万给他，也没差！

鼻尖感受到火辣辣的痛，气不打一处来，骨子里刻着的叛逆精神又冒出了头，提起没有被抓住那条腿，想把伊万踹下去。

动作进行到一半就软了下来。

伊万，在，掐，他的腰！这里是他全身比较敏感的地方之一，平常都没人敢碰，剧痛糅杂着不能忽视的瘙痒从那只手按住的皮肤在体内流窜。

“放开……！”不得已开始出声抗议。

“阿尔弗，真的好不听话啊，为什么呢？”校服的一角被从腰带下扯了出来，伊万带着寒气的手摸上了温热的腰线。

他嘶嘶抽气，什么感觉，那就是一块寒冰贴在你的肉上，更别提感受到其下的隐隐威胁了。

“真温暖。”伊万感叹，“好喜欢你啊。”

“你……在说什么鬼话呢？”阿尔弗雷德缓过神来，又开始不老实。

“对你告白呀。”手下动作不停，顺着流畅的肌肉线条向更深处滑去，“我喜欢阿尔弗，所以从今天开始，阿尔弗就属于我了。”

“我……才不会属于……任何人！”已经分不清是伊万的手还是灌入的冷空气，被摸过的皮肤泛起一层疙瘩。

“不会呢，我会让你变成我的所有物，从现在开始哦。”

先前的围巾不知何时全数散开，缠上了阿尔弗雷德的手肘，在背后打成死结。伊万的手毫无阻碍地摸上阿尔弗雷德的胸部，抓了满掌柔软。

“好冰！”阿尔弗雷德收到刺激向内蜷缩，却把胸部直接送到了伊万的手里。那只手掌被他略高的体温焐热，已经没了一开始的寒意。

伊万愉悦地揉捏着手下的软肉，少年尚还稚嫩的身形，虽然有薄薄的肌肉，可是这里还是柔软一片，随着按压，乳肉会从指缝间溢出，分外情色。

“放开，我不是女孩子，你……呜……”不乖的孩子还在反抗，被掐住了乳尖，惩罚式地捏紧，尖叫出声。

酸痛的热度从被捏处燃起，席卷全身，左半边的身体陷入了混乱的快感。被指尖揉捏着，乳尖也硬挺起来，摩擦着覆盖的粗糙衣料，吹起更多的火苗。

“不是女孩子，为什么这里会有感觉？阿尔弗，你的身体比你诚实多了哦。”伊万侧过头舔上阿尔弗雷德已经通红滚烫的耳尖，啃咬着耳廓，湿热的呼吸吹入后者的耳道，搅动着理智，指间滚动着捻压乳尖，迫使它充血变得挺硬。

不知道该怎么躲。好热，好热啊，哪里都像被点起火，欲望的火花。从身体的每个角落开始燃烧，伊万近在咫尺的呼吸更加助燃了这把野火，暴露在外的浅麦色皮肤开始泛起红晕。

“嗯？说呀，阿尔弗，为什么要说谎？”恶趣味地用指甲抠挖那个藏起来的孔隙，剧痛的快感逼着阿尔弗雷德扭动，可惜这个沙发不会给他任何反抗的助力。

“我没…嗯…”无助地侧过脑袋，把整条颈脖暴露下伊万的攻势之下，而那人自然不会浪费这个机会，在厚实的耳垂上留下枚牙印标记，收获阿尔弗雷德不满的闷哼，顺着耳后的曲线一直细细吻下，沿途留下一串花瓣似的深色吻痕，连再高的毛衣也遮不住。

阿尔弗雷德此时自然是无法注意这些无关紧要的小事了。他的身心已经被欲火炙烤，分不出多余的理智去在意会不会被人发现这种太遥远的事情了，不想承认，不想低头，不想……

“好呀，既然你说没有，那我问你？”伊万移动，含住他的喉结，用牙齿威胁地研磨，却不咬破。致命的部位被咬住，他紧张地动弹不得，同时又因为迫即生命的危险而情绪高涨，反而产生了要命的快感，模糊了判断。

“阿尔弗，现在感到舒服吗？很简单的问题吧？”外貌天使的恶魔在嘲笑他，震动通过喉结传到他混乱的大脑。

“YES？或者NO？”

“选择吧。”末了还加重了手上的动作，校服之下缺少日晒的左胸上现在已经遍布凌乱的红色指印，个别地方还泛起青紫，被蹂躏最惨的乳尖已经鲜红欲滴。

舒服吗？

他不知道，半个胸部被伊万揉到失去知觉，只剩下麻木的酥痛感，最没安全感的地方被凶猛的恶兽叼住，平常转得飞快的逻辑系统全部宕机，甚至想要伊万摸一摸没有被宠幸的右边，被无视的那侧叫嚣着空虚感。

不想，不愿，不要对伊万屈服。

可是还想要更多。

试图收回被抓牢的右腿，伊万察觉之后顺着裤脚向内摸得更深，小腿肚止不住地打颤。

“说呀，阿尔弗，告诉我，一个单词就够了。”模糊的言语搅拌着酥麻顺着喉结爬上听觉系统。

阿尔弗雷德侧着脸，大口吞咽着空气，沉默不语，用行动证明自己的不配合。

伊万离开了他的喉结，挺直了身体，俯视着情欲翻涌的阿尔弗雷德。右手向外抽离，路过腹部时，不由地掐了一把肥软的小肚子，温热的软肉有着绝对吸引人的手感，引得对方不满地踢腿，可惜被牢牢压制。

按上腰带的扣节，单手解开，抽离，一气呵成，腰带随即就下去和领带作伴了。

“等等…我道歉！”阿尔弗雷德隐隐察觉到事情已经往非常糟糕的地步发展，做着最后无意义的反抗。

“FUFU，真可爱呢，做到这个程度，已经停不下来了哦。”强行扒下校裤，露出大半截四角内裤，图案是蝙蝠侠的卡通标志。

“哇哦~”伊万故意发出让阿尔弗雷德难堪的惊叹。

阿尔弗雷德本因欲火而烧红的脸更红了，不管了，他要扯烂这条围巾，就算这是伊万姐姐珍贵的礼物也不行了，手下暗自用力。

哎？为什么没用？

在这边困惑于奇怪的围巾时，伊万迅速地趁人不备拽下了大半裤子，露出常年不见光的白皙大腿，皮肤细致肌肉紧密，摸上去顺滑得都可以把手吸住。剩下半截因为没有脱掉的帆布鞋而卡住，不过伊万不在意。

因为先前的动作，阿尔弗雷德的欲望微微抬头，顶着内裤露出了形状，伊万扶着身下人的大腿，将他的左腿直接卡在沙发的靠背上，右腿架上自己的肩头，这下，阿尔弗雷德整个人都为他敞开。

直接扯掉内裤，故意绕过勃起的分身，向后摸去，直至那个隐蔽的入口，突然停住。

“说到这个，前两天，有人给了我一个非常有意思的试用品哦，想不想试试呀？”

没管对方疯狂摇头的拒绝反应，从外套口袋里摸出一个圆球，直径约两指，用牙齿拨开彩色的包裹纸，吞入，再吻上对方的唇，用舌尖强势地把它让渡过去。看后者想吐出来，就塞入手指卡住牙齿，搅动着舌尖。

“好好舔哦，阿尔弗，否则受伤的可是你呢，我可不想你受伤哦。”伊万夹着那枚圆球。

入口的触觉是微硬的质感，随着在口腔内的滚动，外壳溶解，流出黏糊的液体，俗气的草莓味，尝起来像劣质的糖果，伊万润湿了手指，挑衅地在阿尔弗雷德面前晃了晃，凝胶般的粉红液体滴落。

好恶心！一想到这个玩意在自己嘴里，呕吐感瞬间爆棚。

不过伊万也没给他太多时间去考虑这个，马上他就意识到身下那个难以启齿的地方被黏答答的手指摸上，在周围均匀地涂抹粘液，借着润滑，一点点地挤了进去。

他憋回去一声闷哼。伊万的手指顺着甬道向内探索，原本干涩的肠壁在迷之润滑物的作用下，开始变得顺滑，手指的进出更加便利。然后伊万顺利插入了第二根。

“嗯……”那颗圆球妨碍他去阻止呻吟，连最基本的闭合都难以做到。

伊万用两根手指点着蠕动的穴肉，还恶劣地做着剪刀的开合状，马上得到身下人紧张的收缩，把他的手指吸得更深。

用空闲的手撑开阿尔弗雷德无力反抗的薄唇，伊万夹出那枚怪异的糖果，抽离体内的手指，把那颗圆球借着自身的滑腻和手指的扩张，直接塞进他的后穴。

“呜啊！”不同于手指的肉体触感，无生命的人造物被伊万推动着向最深处滑去，令他没由来的开始恐慌。手指捏紧柔软的围巾，就连这样的力度都没法撕扯开分毫。

“伊万……”不得已示弱，“拿出来，别放进去，会卡住的！”

“乖，不会的。”伊万半真半假地安慰，手下的动作不停，推着糖球探索着不断收缩的穴肉。小英雄的体内非常的温暖，高温使得糖球愈发融化，分泌出的润滑液浸透了软化的肉壁，随着深入，彻底润湿了阿尔弗雷德的身体，多余的粉色粘液甚至流了出来，就像是他已经湿透一样。

手指和糖球摩擦肠壁发出了淫靡的水声，传到阿尔弗雷德半融的大脑里，带来了极度的羞耻感。他现在已经不再想逃离了，紧闭眼睛，只想能把红得熟透的脸遮住，从而可以不被伊万看见自己情动的表情。

上位者默许了这个小动作，毕竟很快就会睁开眼睛，他保证。拉下拉链，露出早就蓄势待发的性器，瞥了眼还不肯面对现实的阿尔弗雷德，恶趣味地抵上，不给任何反应时间，直接插入。

过大的肉棒乍得撞入阿尔弗雷德的内心，这一下只进入约一半，可也够把阿尔弗雷德撞得发出尖叫，他什么心理准备都没有，完全不同于手指的炙热直接撑开羞涩的粘膜，碾压保守拒绝的肠壁，把那枚糖球撞往更深的地方。

“呃不……啊呜…会拿…不出来…伊万…太…”他完全不知道自己在说些什么，理智被这一下撞得已近数崩碎，在欲望被填满的混乱快感中，无机质物持续地下坠感给予他最真实的恐惧，穴肉抑制不住地痉挛，想把伊万推出去，被后者再次强硬地破开，失去了反击的力气。

仰面躺在绵软的沙发里，扭着腰想逃离，被掐着腰部拽回来又是一撞，阿尔弗雷德做梦也不会想到，自己的腰部还有这种抗压能力，快要被伊万压了个对折，酸痛变成了快感的辅料，通电般的愉悦顺着脊髓攀上中枢。

眼泪终于兜不住，在下半身猛烈的攻势下，大滴大滴地滑落入湿透的鬓角，或在沙发的布料上晕开深色的水痕。在模糊的视线中，隐隐约约看见了伊万的脸在靠近，他快要溺死在那双薰衣草田的眸子里，与发丝同色的睫羽煽动，一滴汗珠从末梢滑落，和他眼角的泪水混合在一起滚落。

阿尔弗雷德觉得全身的快感瞬间被那滴汗水点燃，身体背叛了自己。欲望早就挺立，乞求着不可能的爱抚，铃口溢出透明的前液，和身后挤出的粘液弄脏了沙发。驯服的后穴在每次拔出后恋恋不舍地挽留，又在插入时尽心尽力地吮吸。

好痒，不知道哪里，好痒……

“阿尔弗的身体里好热啊。”伊万扶着那支搭在肩膀上的腿，借力向内抽插，贪婪的媚肉含着他的分身，被最柔嫩的地方裹着，宛如有众多小口在舔舐。“意外地有天分哦，看，已经不愿意放我离开了。”

侧过脸在阿尔弗雷德滚烫的大腿内侧印下一个情色的吻痕，向上啃咬到膝盖，对方已经分不清何处的欲望，整条腿都瘫软下来。

“之前的问题哦，舒服吗？YES？NO？”恶趣味地停在最深处，抵着那颗融得差不多的糖球研磨。

阿尔弗雷德被抵得一个激灵，迷糊地望过来，被情欲占据的大脑才不管这些有的没的，他只知道能让自己开心的东西不再动作，甚至淫荡地扭腰去蹭伊万的肉棒，求得慰藉。

“呀，阿尔弗真的是……”伊万掐着胯骨，大力地顶了几下，彻底击溃了阿尔弗雷德余留的所有力气，不再动弹。

“怎么样，说出来吧？”软糯的声音是除了克制的喘气之外唯一的人声。

“…哈………嗯呜…Yes……”最难耐的地方被结结实实填满的快感占据了上风，管他后果，他现在满脑子只要那根阴茎。

“FUFU，最喜欢你了。”是真话？还是假话？

无从思考，伊万再次运动，每次插入深到连睾丸都会撞击在阿尔弗雷德的臀瓣上，混着肉体相交的湿黏水声，小房间里回荡着啪啪的淫靡。

好爽，全然不能思考，浑身所有的理智都集中在下半身。突然伊万蹭过了什么地方，爆发出前所未有的快感，烟花般接连炸裂，眼前闪过白芒，逼出语序凌乱的呻吟，整个肉穴紧紧地锢住茎身，不让它离开。

主导者了然一笑，调整角度，次次撞上那个致命的部位，过度的快感在体内流窜，明明已经不能再承受了，可是那个人还在放里面继续加水，要溢出来了，要被弄坏了。

无力的双腿低垂，电流般的欲望使帆布鞋里的脚面绷紧，脚趾颤抖着蜷缩，随着伊万的动作摇晃。

前面无人安抚的欲望迅速充血，挺翘着立在微凉的空气中，无助地挺腰，却得不到任何摩擦。

“摸…摸一摸……嗯……”自从老实承认自己的欲望之后，阿尔弗雷德变得格外的坦率，开始要求更多。

“阿尔弗不需要前面了，对吧，去用后面高潮吧？”伊万咯咯地笑，加大了身下的力度，挤开层层纠缠的穴肉，刺激最要命的那点。

糖球被内部的高温全数捂化，只剩下散发着草莓甜香的粘稠液体被伊万不断搅拌，挤出了乳白的泡沫，加快了他的速度。

要到了，要到了，火辣辣的摩擦感，阿尔弗雷德食髓知味的情欲清楚地知道，他会被伊万直接插到射，不要，不甘的记忆还在拒绝，不要，为什么是伊万，绝对不要在他面前。

可他的身体非常地诚实。

“嗯呜——咿啊……！”

在不知道多少次的撞击后，积累了多少无处宣泄的快感，阿尔弗雷德拖着绵长的哭腔，头抵着沙发的靠边，射了出来，浊白的精液溅到他暴露在外的小腹上，随着剧烈的呼吸起伏。

后穴也因这次高潮而绞住伊万不肯松口，无规律的搐动给他带来了别样刺激的天堂般快感，掐着身下人的腰，直接楔入了最深处，把粘稠的液体灌入，本来阿尔弗雷德体内有留有不少先去糖果融化的液体，这下更加鼓胀，就像他从里到外都被浸透般。

伊万喘了口气，等待疲软的不应期过去，缓慢地把自己从湿得一塌糊涂的后穴中抽离，带出了粉白掺杂的混合液体，穴口半阖，失去了先前的阻碍，根本无法阻止它们不断地涌出，对于学生来说真的是过于情色了。

轻轻一拉，先前绑住阿尔弗雷德的围巾就轻松解开，被直接插到射的官能快感泯灭了一切，连自己重新获得了自由都没有感知。

把这具瘫软的身体拥入怀中，占有性地紧紧搂住，骨节分明的手指顺着腰线抚摸上后背，伊万低头在阿尔弗雷德的嘴角印下一个干净的，微弱的，没有任何欲望的吻，把自己埋入那略带着苹果派清香的金色发丝。

“你会喜欢我吗？”

轻到微不可闻的问句，仿佛随时都会消散在风中。

他没有得到语言的回答，只是有人缓慢地从下轻轻地反抱住了他。

伊万终于拥抱住了满怀温暖的春天。

——————————————————

“我要去学生会长那里举报你！”阿尔弗雷德胡乱地系着领带。

“关于什么^し^”伊万斜靠在沙发上老神在在。

“你竟然在学院内喝酒，别想骗我！我尝到了！”

小英雄气哼哼地提着裤子，捂着屁股一瘸一拐地离开了。

伊万重新缠好自己的围巾，笑得像个得到糖果的孩子。

没被拒绝呢，告白。

—end—


End file.
